board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Lana Skye
CantFaketheFunk 31. Lana Skye Lana was interesting enough, especially for being a defendant who didn't want your help at all. Once you found out it was because she was protecting Ema, though? Well, that made her a lot more likable, even through the coldness. Still, her smiling is creepy. Though the picture of younger-Lana and younger-Ema is cute. ---- Cloud and Squall 12th: Lana Skye Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: "She was strong... She'd do anything to become a defence attorney. Anything. That... was probably why she was attracted to me." The Chief Prosecutor, and client of case 5. It's really admirable how far she was willing to go to protect her sister. But it was sad that she had to be like Adrian, and shut her true self away in order to do it. If only she had known the truth things would have been different. But that's not the case. She believed that Ema had committed the crime. She feared that her sister had did it. So she falsified evidence. But not because of Joe Darke. Because of her sister. Not that I think it justified the situation, but I think I can see her motive being pretty clean. She wasn't just a ruthless prosecutor, in fact at the time she was a detective. And a pretty good one I'd wager. It was really unfortunate what had happened. Throughout the case, I thought she had been working with Jake Marshall, Angel Starr, and Goodman to find out the truth about the Joe Darke killings. But I was wrong in the end. I wasn't disappointed with how it turned out though. In reality, she didn't cover up the truth of the murder of Niel Marshall- she covered up the lie. Of course in the end this benefited the true culprit- Damon Gant. One of the things I liked most about her was her smile. Her smile at the end of the case, was just so... magnificent. It reminded me of my fiancee's smile a little. You could tell it was genuine. At first, Lana seems the exact opposite of Mia Fey. She seems very cold and distant. But much like Adrian Andrews, that was all an act. A front that she put up to make things easier for herself. To make it easier to follow Gant's orders. And at the end, that front falls, and you see the real her- smiling at you in court. The kind of smile you'd expect to see on Mia's face. She was so afraid of the truth. So afraid of everything coming out. But she didn't really know the truth. Something that Phoenix and Miles Edgeworth showed her. Something ONLY they could have showed her. They worked together to save her, much in the same way that Edgeworth and Phoenix worked to save Adrian Andrews. Only this time, they switched places. Edgeworth had to lose in order to catch the real culprit- Gant. It was the first time, going by the storyline, that they had worked together to prove a client not guilty. Getting to see Lana with her sister at the end, made everything in the case worthwhile. More than in almost any other case with any other client. while other clients were clearly appreciative (albeit some don't pay poor Mr. Wright), you could see that Lana was truly happy. Especially since the truth about the SL-9 Incident had come out. The truth that her sister, nor her had committed murder. Though she had to go away for a while, I think that she went away eased, knowing that her sister wouldn't have to carry the burden of murdering someone. Lana Skye is one of the most likable prosecutors in the game, even though you never have to face off against her. Great character. Oh and the possibility of a lesbian relationship between Mia and Lana? HOT! >_> ---- DNEA 76. Lana Skye Ice queen or something. Manipulated by Gant, boo hoo or something. Related to Ema. Urgh. Also: INTELLECTUALLY ATTRACTED TO MIA?!??!?! MOAR LIEK LESBIAN ROMPS MIRITE!!!!!!!! Make that a double urgh. ---- Naye745 23. Lana Skye compared to the majority of the defendants from pw1, lana is quite different, seeing as she has confessed her guilt and even refuses your services later on in the case. lana doesn't put forth a lot of personality, giving that she's hiding her secrets and past and whatnot, and as such it's hard to get to know her a whole lot. but i still like her :D also she has the creepiest smile ever i swear it makes me like cringe ---- Paratroopa1 14. Lana Skye So yeah, I think I gave up on this list because I couldn't really think of anything to say about her I guess, which is kind of funny considering she's one of my favorite characters and all. She's like, my favorite defendant in the series, I dunno why - it's just kind of cool defending someone who's tough and has it all together for a change. Her cross-examination at the end of the case is one of the best moments in the series, in my opinion, and a highly underrated one for some reason. Lana's got kind of an interesting personality, she's really cute when she smiles and lets go of the whole cold-hearted **** facade. ---- SSBM_Guy 43. Lana Skye http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/lana.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/lanakillsdetectivesdead.png Case(s): 1-5, SL-9 Lana is pretty awesome. But seriously. What the hell is up with this "intellectually attracted" thing to Mia is? Or whatever. >_> Also, was there really any significance to her small backstory with Mia? It just felt so...out of place. Yeah. Also, her smile is sort of...weird. <____< Aside from that, Lana is a great character with a good amount of backstory and character development. Though, she is vastly inferior to Ema. <_< Just like with the Fey Sisters. The younger of the two sisters ended up being better than the older of the two sisters. And...Lana is a bit overrated, I think. She's not THAT great...though, I can understand why people like her so much. Name pun? lolololol lana backwards is anal lolololol. ... <_< ---- transience 25. Lana Skye - she won't tell you a thing and it's annoying - it's nice to have a strong defendant though, not somebody that's like HELP MEEEEEEEE (hi there ron) - also, the reason she's such a nuisance is because it would totally ruin the plot twists - she's much cooler when she's trying to get you to stop than she is at the end though, happy/nice Lana sucks ---- WiggumFan267 23. Lana Skye Speaking of awesome cases, let's talk Lana! Originally, I liked the Skye sisters more than the Feys, man was I silly then. But I still really like the Skyes a lot. For one, they're cuter than the Feys >_>;. But anyway, let's just stick to one person at a time. So, Lana is a different witness than you've encountered before, in that not only is she the first one to admit she does it (well, Egdey does too, but only for like one portion of the trial... Lana does it nearly beginning to end and is real tough to defend against), but is also your first client who is as stone-faced as she is. Though it can make her come off a bit cold, it gives her a good character... In the reason why she does it that is. We could discuss 1-5 all day, being how ****ing deep and long it is (that's what she said) but we all know what happened in 1-5, so I'll just get to the point. The whole thing really showed how much she cared about her sister, and how much she really wanted to care, but she couldn't (or at least thought she couldn't but that was Gant's fault, not hers), so she HAD to shut herself off to Ema, for the sake of her only sister. The ending when she finally realizes everything Gant did, is really nice when she finally smiles and hugs her lil sis (awww). Yeah, Lana's cool, but her *****yness is kind of noticeable and annoying near the start of 1-5, although she has some good cross-examinations. ---- Leonhart4 40. Lana Skye The Good: She's one of the more interesting defendants in the case. She's already admitted to being guilty and you practically have to beg her to let her defend you, and it's only for Ema's sake. There's an aura of mystery surrounding Lana, and you just want to figure out what it is. And it's one of those plot twists that doesn't let you down when it's revealed because you never would've guessed what the truth was. At that point, Lana actually becomes a sympathetic character, which I wouldn't have expected when I first met her. And I think she's cute when she smiles! What's the deal? Hey, and now that we're doing Ace Attorney Investigations games, how 'bout one with Damon Gant and Lana Skye? The Best: When she's desperately trying to stop you from revealing the truth about what happened with SL-9 because she's afraid it'll implicate Ema. Then the cross-examination that followed was good as well. Plus, she gave you the key to taking down Damon Gant in the end, after all. It was good to see how she eventually came to trust Phoenix Wright and let him reveal the truth. The Bad: She was a pretty bad criminal, as she admitted herself. Cutting herself with the knife trying to stab Goodman's corpse? And while it was interesting to see Lana admit she was guilty from the beginning, we already had an epic case where the client admitted his guilt (Edgeworth with DL-6). It kinda makes the scenario less special considering you just encountered something just like it the case before. The Worst: She wasn't talking about the muffler; she was talking about the muffler! Category:Fictional characters